A Friend with Two Faces
by Hime Pisa
Summary: A Friend with Two Faces is about Miaka and Hotohori being a couple and Yui is jealous because she loves Hotohori. Is Yui going to do anything to seperate this couple? The couples are going to change throughout the story. Please Read and Review!


Author's Notes: Hi, and a Kenshin word, Oro! This fic is about Miaka and Hotohori being a couple and Yui is jealous because she loves Hotohori. Everyone in this story is in this world. The couples are going to change throughout the story. Hint: Miaka and Hotohori might not be a couple.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.   
  
  
  
A Friend with Two Faces  
  
Prelude  
  
  
  
Miaka was walking with her best friend, Yui, when her boyfriend, Hotohori, came up to her. "Hey Miaka! How was school?" said Hotohori. "Hi Hotohori! School was fine. How was college for you?" said Miaka. "Good. Oh, hey Yui! How was your day?" said Hotohori. "Great!" said Yui happily. Her heart was beating really fast and she always got nervous whatever Hotohori was around, even though she knew Hotohori was Miaka's boyfriend. She couldn't help that she like him or even worst, love him. Yui finally snap back to reality and saw Miaka and Hotohori holding hands and walking ahead of her. She was always daydreaming when Hotohori was around. Then finally Miaka turned around. "Yui, are you going home or not? asked Miaka. "Of course. Sorry," said Yui. She quickly ran up beside Miaka and they walk all the way back home.  
  
"Ok, here we are. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Miaka. Oh, and you too, Yui. Bye," said Hotohori smiling. "Ok, bye," said Miaka. Yui couldn't say anything. She was drifted away by Hotohori's smile. Then Miaka and Hotohori kissed and Yui was sad and went into her house. Miaka and Yui were neighbors and Hotohori lived down the street in a mansion.  
  
When Yui came into her house, she quickly went into her room and cried for the rest of the day. "It's not fair! How come Miaka get everything?! She got the boyfriend that I loved and the family that I want! I wish that everything would be mine and not hers! We've been best friends since kindergarten, but she got all of the best stuff ever since my parents died in a car accident and now she even has the best boyfriend in the world!" said Yui while crying. She remembers Hotohori's smile and she promise that one day she would have everything that Miaka has now and make Miaka pay.  
  
Miaka is now eating dinner with her mother and brother, Keisuke. Miaka then feel something weird about Yui and she decides to go over to Yui's house to see her after dinner. "Mom, Keisuke, I'm going to go over to Yui's!" yelled Miaka. "Just be back by ten!" yelled her Mom. Miaka rang the doorbell and no one answered. "Yui, are you home?" asked Miaka a couple times. Then the door opened and stepped out was Yui. "Oh, hello Miaka. Sorry to make you wait so long. I was in my room," said Yui. "Oh, it's okay. But what is wrong with your eyes? It's so red," said Miaka. "Um, nothing. My eyes were just itchy," said Yui nervously. "Do you need a doctor? I could call Dr. Mitsukake for you," said Miaka in a caring voice. "No, I'm fine. I just need some rest," said Yui. "Ok, then I won't brother you anymore. Bye," said Miaka. "Bye," said Yui. Yui then shut the door. "Of course not, Miaka. You would never brother me anymore when I'm through with you," said Yui in a mean way.  
  
"Miaka! Wake up! Hotohori is here!" yelled Keisuke. "Huh? Who's here?" asked Miaka. "Hotohori," said Keisuke. "Really?! Ah! I'm late!" yelled Miaka. Miaka finally finished and she ran out of the house without any breakfast. "Bye Mom, Keisuke! I'm late!" yelled Miaka. "Bye!" yelled her Mom and Keisuke. "Sorry Hotohori!" said Miaka. Hotohori sweated dropped. "It's okay," said Hotohori. "Ah! We better call Yui or she would be late too!" yelled Miaka. "It's okay, Miaka. I'm already here," said Yui. "Oh, hey Yui," said Miaka nervously. "Miaka, you should be more like Yui," said Hotohori teasing her. "I know. Yui is perfect," said Miaka. Hotohori turned around and smiled at Yui. Yui could almost die if he did that one more time to her. Then Miaka and Yui went into their school and Hotohori walked to his college.  
  
"Yes! School is finally over! I can't wait to see Hotohori. But Miaka is probably already there," said Yui. When Yui came to where Hotohori was, she didn't see Miaka anywhere. "Hey Yui! Where's Miaka?" said Hotohori. "I don't know. I think she is still in music class," said Yui. "Oh. I guess we have to wait for her," said Hotohori. Yui's heart was beating very fast and she didn't know what to say to him.  
  
"Thank you so much Chiriko and Amiboshi. I would have never learned how to played a flute without you two. Ah! It's already 4:00! I have to go! I'll see you two tomorrow! Bye!" said Miaka. "You're welcome and bye!" yelled Chiriko and Amiboshi. On the way out, Miaka bumped into two of her other friends. "Ouch! Oh, hey Chichiri and Tasuki! Sorry, but I have to go! Bye!" yelled Miaka. "Ok, bye!" yelled Chichiri and Tasuki.  
  
"Where's Miaka? We have been waiting for her for two hours! I am going to check," said Hotohori. "Sure," said Yui happily. Yui have never been alone with Hotohori for two whole hours, even though they didn't really talk. When Hotohori stood up and walked toward the school, Suboshi ran into him accidentally and knocked him over. Hotohori then fell and hit his head on the tree he was standing near. "Hotohori!" yelled Yui. Yui quickly ran up to Hotohori and lifted up his head. "Hotohori, are you okay?" asked Yui in a caring voice. "Huh? Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?!" said Hotohori. "Ah! Hotohori has lost his memories!" yelled Suboshi. Yui quickly took the advantage because she wanted him really badly. "You are Hotohori and...I...I...am...am your... girlfriend, Yui Hongo!" yelled Yui. Yui then kissed Hotohori and right behind them was Miaka.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry to leave you a cliffhanger, but I want to see if people like my fic or not. So, please review!   
  
Hime Pisa or HP-Chan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
